Rika Nonaka
Rika Nonaka, known in Japan as Ruki Makino (牧野 留姫 Makino Ruki), is a character in the anime and manga series Digimon. She is voiced by Fumiko Orikasa (Japan) & Melissa Fahn (US). Rika is the type of person who, in the beginning of the series, sees Digimon as nothing more than mere computer data, wanting her partner, Renamon, to be the strongest Digimon ever. But she eventally realizes that the two must be on equal partnership. She is very bitter and slightly antisocial thanks to her parents' divorce, but Takato Matsuki and Henry Wong manage to bring out the best in her. She lost a tournament to Ryo Akiyama 2 years before the series begins, which explains why she resents him. Rika takes Jeri Kato under her wing, teaching her about Digimon Taming when Jeri becomes a Tamer. Rika's relationship with Renamon is unusual, more as a human contemporary than either a pet (like Guilmon was) or a playful child (like Terriermon). This has been addressed in some non-canonical fanfiction. Rika's proud, independent, grouchy and cynical personality is substantially different than most of the female characters in the series. The exact reasons for this are unknown, although her mother is noticeably young and her father is conspicuously absent (see below). Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: The Adventurers' Battle With Takato, Henry and their partners on vacation in Okinawa, it was up to Rika and Renamon to keep the peace in Shinjuku as Digimon continued to appear at a rapid pace. When Digimon started appearing all over the world, Omnimon appeared to transport Rika and Kyubimon, along with Henry and Gargomon, to the battle site where Takato and Growlmon were fighting the true enemy: Mephistomon. Rika was present when the battle continued into an alternate dimension where the Tamers' Digimon combined their attacks to create the "Trinity Burst" attack to defeat Gulfmon and put a halt to the chaos in the Real World. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Runaway Express Rika's family and friends were planning a party for her and she was less than enthusiastic when Takato spilled the beans to her, suggesting they go cherry blossom watching together instead (she is shown to be blushing when Takato asks her on the "date"). The appearance of Locomon called her into action, along with Renamon, jumping onto one of Locomon's carriages with Takato. Taken over by a Parasimon which tricked her into attacking Takato and Renamon with memories of her father, Rika was freed when Guilmon destroyed the Parasimon controlling her. She Bio-Merged with Renamon to Sakuyamon to help defeat the Parasimon invasion in Tokyo. Following their defeat, Rika attended her birthday party thrown by her friends, only to leave just after blowing the candles out. Takato found her watching the sunset but Renamon stopped him from going to her, letting Rika be alone with the memories of her father. Important Fact After Rika recieved her D-Power and before she chose Renamon, among the shadowed Digimon who wanted Rika to tame either of them are: 1st Window: Gekomon, Deramon, Minomon, Musyamon, WaruMonzaemon, a Digimon that might be Dolphmon 2nd Window: Apemon, Phantomon, Bakumon, Tsubumon, Mummymon (in his human form) 3rd Window: Gizamon, Tuskmon, Aquilamon, SkullMeramon (in his hat and trench coat from Season One), a Digimon that might be Apocalymon category:DigiDestined